


As we grow old

by HelloKittyMaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloKittyMaster/pseuds/HelloKittyMaster
Summary: Through old magic, Harry adopts Hermione as his sister. And when one of those closest to her is in distress it's all she can do to go and help, not knowing that in the mean time, fate had other plans.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prolog.

There was nothing in the world that could amount too the sheer happiness and relief she'd felt the day her best friend had finally defeated the Dark lord. It'd been both an extremely happy and sad day. They'd lost a lot of good people during the battle, friends, family, other teenagers they had gone to school with, all dead, and so they held a big memorial service in their honor.

Not only did they lose a lot of really good people, but the school itself had suffered greatly as well, most of it having been distroyed in the midst of the fight. So after the beautiful ceremony that was held on the grounds, many people came together and began on the extensive repairs to the old castle. For the seventh years they were given the choice of doing one large final exam, or wait for the repairs to the school to be completed and then return once it reopened. Almost all of them chose to do the exam, herself and her two best friends as well, and that's where things began to change.

The two of them had first noticed the change in their friend, when they'd get ten the results of their exams. She'd finally achieved all outstandings on hers, while Harry had gotten three outstandings and the rest excellents. But when it came to Ron, well he'd barely managed to pass at all, he'd obviously never paid much attention in class. That's when the drinking first started. 

When his behavior took a turn for the worse, even in public, was when they all got jobs. About three months after their exams Harry got offered a job at the ministry as an Auror, he went out with her and Ginny to celebrate. As for herself she had managed to land her dream job in the ministry in the department of magical creature law enforcement, which now allowed her to abolish and fix all the unjust laws that were placed onto werewolves and other creatures. Now unfortunately, since Ron hadn't received good enough grades, it made it almost impossible to get a job, and so he wound up going to the only place that would hire him, his older brother George's shop.

It was around that time when Ron got in trouble with the Aurors, he was arrested for a bar fight, he'd started hitting the guy after he refused to serve him since he was already drunk. It'd even made the first page of the morning addition of the daily profit. Molly had been furious and Arthur had been extremely disappointed. That's when she told him that she felt it'd be best if they remained friends and so, that was when he moved out of grimwald place and back into the burrow. About three months later while in a small little village in Germany interviewing a source, she found it, the perfect two bedroom little cottage on a five acre plot of land, she Baugh it that very day. It was perfect and totally private so she didn't have to worry about using magic near muggles. 

That weekend she got the help of both Harry and Ginny to move her things from grimwald place, to her new home. It suited her nicely, having a warm country feel to it. She made very little adjustments, only changing the color of the walls and widening the fireplace. They'd loved the house, and told her it fitted her perfectly, Harry told her she could now have a nice large garden and lots of flowers which made her smile and laugh. It was something she'd told him about when Ron had abandoned them while they were on the run. She told him if she lived through the war, she wanted a nice little house and lots of flowers and a big old garden. And now here they were, standing in her new tiny little house and soon to be surrounded by lots of flowers and a nice big garden.

By the end of the afternoon she gifted the both of them with a nice hot home cooked meal for helping her move in, but yet they weren't going to let Ron’s lack of appearance wreck the day and so they had enjoyed themselves, and even had a glass of wine with their cake before they headed home, both of them giving her a tight hug before they appriated home. About two months went by since then, and unfortunately they began seeing less and less of him everyday, and now, while out for a nightcap at the pub, it was the first time in almost a week that Harry was getting to see him.

He asked him what he'd been up to, and why he looked so unkempt, it wasn't right, normally he never looked like this before, and he knew it was the excessive drinking, as well as all the fights he had probably gotten himself into. Sure enough he began to rant on about some stupid bloke that had bumped into him and had not apologized to him about it. All Harry could do was shake his head, he honestly had no idea what had become of his best friend. 

He did his best to change the subject as he inquired about his work at the shop, and went on to tell him all about his job as an Auror. At one point he became aware of the sour look on Ron’s face and stopped what he was saying in order to ask him if he was OK, to which he replied that George had let him go due to a drunken incident that had occurred at the shop. That's when Harry began to suspect that his best friend was no longer the person he thought he was. And so Harry decided to just tell him the news he had brought him here to share, with a bright happy smile he told him proudly that Ginny had agreed to move in with him, now that they were engaged. 

At first Ron said nothing, but then after a moment he exploded on him, and managed to cause a scene at the same time. He had screamed at him saying things like, both he and Hermione had both abandoned him, that he'd somehow convinced her to break up with him so he'd move out, and then insinuating that the only reason he proposed is because he got her knocked up. Harry had become outraged, he told Ron that he had every right to move in his fiance in with him, that he and Hermione hadn't abandoned him, but that they had both just grown up and had no longer decided to carry him through life, and that she was allowed to make her own decisions because she was her own person.

Looking much older than he was, Harry put down some money on the table before he stood and then left both his once former best friend and the pub. Ron had remained seated, Pissed off and completely embarrassed at the same time. They were supposed to have been his best friends, standing by him no matter what, and helping just like they always had. Now here he sat, alone, miserable and drunk.

About an hour later, while seated at the table Harry, Ginny and Hermione were having a cup of tea and talking, when suddenly a loud pounding sounded from from the front door, and caused the three of them to jump in surprise. Instantly she'd known who it was, and why they were here, and so completely aggravated she stood up and went to go answer the door. She had just barely opened the door when Ron slammed it open, it slammed into her face and sent her crashing into the wall beside her, causing her to cry out. Before she could get out her wand, his fist meet with her face, no once, not twice, but three times before she lost consciousness. Her body dropped to the floor with a thud, he was then able to land two swift hard kicks to ribs right before Harry’s fist collided right into the side of his jaw, both breaking it and knocking him out at the same time.

Ginny had raced to Hermione's side after flooing her dad, and sending a patronus to the ministry for help. As she pulled her limp body up into her arms, tears filled her eyes at the sight before her. Her face had already begun to swell, her eye on the right was already swollen shut and turning purple, one of her ribs felt broken and she seemed to be having a hard time breathing. Tears poured down her face as she hugged her tighter, she could hear the sound of Harry's fist meeting Ron’s face with every punch and oddly she found it satisfying. 

“ Don't you ever touch my sister again.” Harry screamed at his former best friend's unmoving body, until suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped around him as someone, a male voice that sounded familiar yelled his name as they pulled him off and away from Ron.

“ Let go of me.” He yelled as he fought against the arms around him.

“ Harry, Harry. It's alright Harry, just calm down.” The voice said, and so he listened, going slack in the man's arms as a pair of Aurors came and took Ron away on a stretcher, to both receive medical treatment and to be arrested and sent to trial. Physical as sultry was not taken lightly in the Wizarding world. Ginny couldn't keep her hands from shaking as she fought to perform a basic healing spell, she just couldn't believe that this was what had become of her once beloved brother. As Harry finally had realized who it was that had held him, he had turned and cried into Arthur Weasley’ s arms, releasing all the leftover pent up emotions.

Yet it was the startled gasp and her wand dropping to the floor that had caught her father and Harry's attention, both of them racing over to her and getting the shock of their lives at the same time. The moment Harry had grabbed Hermione's hand, a steady stream of two different coloured swirls of magic wrapped around their hands, and then began to make its way until it encased the both of them. As they continued to watch, Hermione not only began to heal right before them, but her appearance began to change as well. Her skin became a little more pale and with more prominent freckles, her hair lengthened and then became waved and turned into a nice coppery slight burnt color. Then the two colors merged before it withdrew back into their connected hands.

They couldn't believe what they had just seen, it was extraordinary and weird at the same time. Leave it to the two of them to still have strange things happening to them, but that wasn't the end of the surprises. When she had opened her eye's one had looked Identical to Harry’s, while the other was a more golden Hazel color.

“What just happened?” Ginny asked in complete confusion. Hermione looked scared and Harry just shrugged his shoulders while shaking his head.

“ Old magic.” Came the sudden answer from her father. Immediately all three of them turned among looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

“ Well, what is it?” Ginny asked, getting a little impatient and causing the others to laugh slightly.

“ Back in older times when magical families adopted children, to make them actually a part of the family, they would perform a sort of magic, that would basically merge their magic. It gave them shared familiar attributes and magical as well. In other words, they adopted them magically into their family, literally, not just on paper.” Arthur told them, watching as all their eyes widened in realization. 

“ I believe when Harry made his declaration he invoked the old magic and well, he adopted her as his sister.” He finished explaining to them. Then out of nowhere they heard the screech of an owl, just before it swooped in and landed right in front of Hermione, it then lifted it's leg to show the ministry's sealed letter attached to it. Gently she took the letter and then they watched as it flew off before she opened the letter, the other three came over to see it as well.

‘We at the Ministry of Magic,  
Of the department of records,

Recognized the magical adoption of one Hermione Jean Granger, by one Harry James Potter. And would like to congratulate you on the completion of the adoption into the Potter family. We have also took the liberty to changing all magical records and documentation with your new title.

Hoping you are well,

Carlie Walburga.’

Looking into the envelope, she then pulled out a new birth certificate, it read “Hermione Jean Potter”. It was official, she was now her best friend's sister. With tears of joy falling down her face, she threw herself into her new brother's arms and they shared in their first family hug of many to come.

~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~

The rest of the week happened to go by quickly and was a buzz with all that had happened. The daily profit had obviously gotten out the report report of the fight at the pub, and then later on to Ron’s arrest and upcoming trial. And then to make matters worse they had even gotten ahold of the new of the adoption that had happened between them both. As for Hermione, well she just wanted it to be over.

The trial had lasted about two days and had been covered extensively by the press. Her and Harry had been put up on the stand to testify, and even Ginny had gone up as well. But the worst part had been when they brought out the pensive a count as well for the jury to view. It'd had broken Molly Weasley’s heart at what her son had done. At exactly 12 o'clock of the second day the verdict was read, guilty, he was sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban. Molly broke down crying, Arthur hung his head, and Ron made a scene as he was dragged from the room yelling and screaming.

For both Hermione and Harry, just as much much as his family, it had killed them, it was a low blow. To see their once beloved friend become something there never thought possible. They had no hope for him, and now only wished to see him better himself, if not for them, then for himself. It was a very sad night for the family as they sat around the dining table in the burrow.


	2. Life must go on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the second chapter hope you all like it so far. And not to worry, my other two works in progress are getting another chapter, each, tomorrow. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Life must go on.

Two year's, for some people it seemed like a short amount of time, while to others it seemed longer, but no matter what way you looked at it, it was still two years since her once best friend had adopted her. In two years time a lot had changed for the both of them, some good and some not, but they were all taken in stride. By now, she'd completed her garden and planted hundreds of flowers and now her little cottage resembled a fairytale right out of the books. She'd also came to realize that her dream job wasn't all it was cracked up to be, it hadn't been all that challenging for her since Kingsley had become minister of magic, he'd backed up every law she'd researched and place in a new less restrictions version, and so in less than a year she'd accomplished all she'd had set out to do. So one night after work while her brother and his now newly wed wife Ginny were over for tea, she'd told them about how she wanted something more exciting and fulfilling, and that's how her little cafe went from dream to reality. It took her two months to build a proper business plan, but once it was done she had been extremely proud of herself, two weeks later and with both Harry and Ginny's help, she had found the perfect location.

Now as for her brother, well he'd done wonderfully for himself. He'd risen through the ranks at work, and he was now a head Auror at the ministry, and he'd also become involved with a project he'd wanted to do since the end of the war. With Hermione's help he had come up with a property to fix up, and remodel accordingly to the blue prints they'd made, it was going to be located in diagon ally, and it was going to be accordingly non-profit orphanage, and he was going to help run, to make sure that all the kids got loving homes, and while there, we're loved and cared for. All of Ginny's family and of course his sister had all thought I'd was a lovely idea, and they supported him every step of the way.

It had taken seven months to complete but once It was done, they had personally interview and hired each of the staff, and the daily profit had been present on the day of their grand opening, it had been a great success, hell even Draco Malfoy had come to congratulate him, and offered to sponsor the orphanage. It had definitely been a success. But that wasn't the only big news about them to hit the headlines, for about two months after the grand opening, was the very anticipated wedding of Harry and Ginny. 

The ceremony itself was going to take place at Hogwarts, it wasn't quite ready to receive students yet, but it was finished enough for the ceremony to go on without a hitch. Now for the reception afterwards had been a tough subject at first, but they had decided on having it on Hermione's property, although Molly kept on trying to get them to have it at the burrow, like Bill had. The wedding itself had been a wondrous affair, and was the epiphany of every little girl's dream. The great hall had been decorated with drapes of cream colored fabric and various bouquets of soft, delicate white and light yellow color flowers. They had dozens of benches for all the guests and the Isle had been laid down with a pure white sheet of fabric, and there were loose petals strewn about, it was breathtaking. 

All of their family and friends had been present. All of the Weasley’s except for Ron of course, all the professors, all the remaining order members, the malfoys and even the dursleys were there to see him say “I do” to the woman he loved. Hermione as well as others had cried tears of joy for the young couple. When they had all ventured to her property for the after party, everyone was in awe at the beautiful sight that was before them. There was a very large tent, with a dance floor for them, food was set out in a buffet style, and she even surprised them with a gorgeous wedding cake from her shop, free of charge of course. 

Throughout the whole event, the only thing that had surprised her was the complete lack of Bill's wife, Fluer. It was one of the down sides to the past two years, unfortunately their relationship hadn't been the greatest. They were arguing more and more, and from what Ginny had told her, was that the worst part about the whole thing was she'd been spending longer and longer time out and not at home with him. And so when he'd shown up alone and looking worse for wear, she'd grown concerned.

And so for most of the night she had silently watched him, making sure that he ate, and didn't have too much to drink. At one point she had gotten up enough courage to go and join him at his table, and wound up spending the rest of her night enjoying his company. At first she couldn't get a response out of him no matter what she tried, but with great effort on her part, after an hour she had him chatting and laughing with her, they even shared a couple of dances together.

She truly had enjoyed that night as well as his company, and every time she thought back to that night, two months ago, it always brought a smile to her face. Today was just one of those days especially seeing as how It was her day off, and so as she sipped her tea, she got back to the book that was currently open on her lap. It was one of her favorite books, pride and prejudice. She truly enjoyed her days off, since her cafe had taken off she was really busy with the cafe, it was packed almost everyday since it's opening and so she found herself completely swamped with work, but she loved it.

With a soft sigh she turned the page as she took another sip of tea, net as she placed down her cup on her side table, the flames In the fireplace turned green and out stepped a distraught Ginny. And so reacting quickly the book in her lap tumbled to the floor, forgotten as she ran over to her sister in law.

“Ginny, what happened, are you alright?” She asked her as she gently led her to the kitchen and down into one of the chairs, before she set about making a pot of tea.

“ Oh ‘Mione, it's awful, just awful.” Ginny cried as her shoulders shook with her grief.

“ What's wrong Ginny, please tell me what happened?” Hermione asked as she placed down their tea before she sat down, and gently placed a hand onto her shoulder offering as much support and comfort as possible. 

“ I was bored, so I thought that I'd go over to mum's, to have lunch you know.” Ginny said as she wiped her face. “ But when I got there mum was a wreck. Dad was trying to get her to calm down, so I asked him what was wrong with mum, you know.” She told her as she seemed to become a little less sad and more angry.

“As it turns out, Fluer had found herself a new man, one as she so eligible put it, not scared and financially secure.” Ginny said as she shook her head.

“ Oh no, what about Bill, is he ok, how is he handling all this?” Hermione asked all she instantly grew concerned and was also very angry. She may not have known Bill for as long as his family, but she knew him well enough to know that he was kind, caring, confident, and so much more.

“ That's just it, we haven't seen him since the wedding, not a single word. Mum received his copy of the finalized divorce papers this morning after they couldn't get them to Bill.” Ginny finished telling her, she then took a large sip of her tea.

“ Poor Bill. I hope he's ok” Hermione said as she continued to hold on to her mug. 

“ I know, me too. It's not normal for him to go so long without talking to at least one of us.” Ginny replied with a sigh, damn that Fluer, she had no right to do this to her brother.

“Ginny, what if he…. You don't think he'd hurt himself, do you?” Hermione asked her, her eyes wide with concern, she desperately hoped he was ok. 

“ No… no, Bill… I don't think he would, or could do something like that.” Ginny said shaking her head, she did not want to think like, no, she wouldn't, he loved his family and he wouldn't do something so hurtful like that to them.

“Has anyone gone by to check on him?” Hermione asked.

“ I haven't, but unfortunately Mum hasn't gotten a response from him. Every time she goes to the place and he never answers. Same for dad. They're really choked up about it.” Ginny said with a sigh. “I feel so lost and I have no clue as to what I'm supposed to do.” She finished saying as she finished her tea.

“ Well then, I'll see if I can get him to answer for me.” Hermione blurted out right as she got up to grab the tea pot and refill their mugs.

“ Are you sure, that'd be wonderful thanks ‘Mione.” Ginny replied as all of a sudden more tears sung up and flowed down her face, as she let out a little sob.

“ Oh Ginny, really It's no problem whatsoever. But are you sure you're alright, you seem a little more distraught than normal?” Hermione asked her as she sat back down and picked up her now full cup of tea to take a sip.

“ Yes, yes I am fine, really. It's just all the extra hormones.” Ginny replied with a tired smile as she waited for it to sink in. The high pitched squeal that followed made her smile as loll that much bigger.

“ Oh Ginny, I am so happy for you. Oh I can't believe it, you're having a baby. Oh I'm going to be an aunt, and Harry, oh he must be over the moon.” Hermione said excitedly as she stood and pulled Ginny up and into her hug, she was so happy for her brother and her sister in law.

“ Thanks ‘Mione, and I know we're both very excited and somewhat nervous, but very happy. We are telling the rest of the family at supper Sunday at the burrow.” Ginny told her as they both sat back down.

“ Well I can't wait, you know I'll be there. And I will see what I can do about Bill as well.” Hermione said as she placed a comforting hand onto Ginny's that had rested on the table.

“ Thank you, you really are the best you know.” Ginny replied as they both shared a laugh. The two of them sat and finished their tea, before Ginny had to get back home and get supper started, the two of them hugged tightly before her sister in law flooed home. Without much thought to what she was a about to do, she made sure she had her wand, her beaded bag, her keys, and her courage all before she took In and out shake breath, closed her eyes and appriated to Bill's home at shell cottage.

~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~

Once her feet were safely back on solid ground, she took a moment with her eyes still closed to take in In a deep breath of the ocean mist, she'd always loved to see it in all Its glory. Turning around In the same spot she looked up at the small hill that was just twenty feet away, for there upon It rested Dobby's grave. The memories still brought tears to her eyes, he was the bravest little house elf she'd ever met. 

Shaking her head she told herself to focus, she wasn't here to take a trip down memory lane, no she was here to see if she could help someone in their obvious time of need, whether they wanted that help or not. And so she looked up at the cottage, squared her shoulders, picked her head up high and marched right up to the front door, all before she faltered. It was here right in front of his door when her mind decided to go over all the cons of doing this, but then she remembered the look on Ginny's face, and the worry that both her sister in law and herself had felt, she knew she couldn't back out now.

Tentatively she raised a hand and with as much force as she could muster in this moment she knocked on the door. She stood there completely rooted to the spot and barely even moving, as the seconds continued to go by, she grew more and more worried. Just as she was about to knock again, with her hand still frozen mid air, the door ripped open to reveal a very untidy and totally disastrous looking Bill Weasley, who had appeared ready to tell off whoever it was that appeared at his door, only for him to look just as surprised as she was. They stood awkwardly for about a moment just staring at each other, before he huffed and turned to go back into the darkness of the Inner house, leaving her standing on his porch with a very confused look on her face.

“Oh Bill.” Hermione whispered quietly to herself before she got up the nerve to enter the small home, shutting the door and most of the outside light behind her. This was definitely going to be a bit harder than she initially thought, she hadn't expected for him to be this bad, she truly hadn't and so she knew she had herself work cut out for her, and possibly she might have bitten off more than she could chew.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~

Ginny sat in the kitchen of Grimwald place as she peeled a bunch of potatoes for the stew she was going to make for their supper, even though she was flying through them quickly, her mind was rather occupied at the moment. She couldn't help but think of her brother, and wondered if Hermione had gone to see him, and if she did if she had gotten him to talk.

It had worried her since she had noticed the change In his mood and his behavior, plus the utter lack of her around kinda helped fuel the suspicion that all wasn't well In their relationship. Harry was the one who gave her the idea to ask Hermione, saying it might be easier with her since she was always very understanding, plus she was very persistent and It was always hard to say no to her.

She also couldn't help but to think back on a conversation they had had the night before. She had asked Harry if there had been any news about Ron’s therapy, but alas there weren't any changes. He still refused to talk and get help, and so they were beginning to think of him as a lost cause. It broke her heart to know that one of her beloved brothers had done something so vile, so disgusting as to actually lay his hands on Hermione like he had, it wasn't right.

Harry had held her that night, and he had asked her if she thought in any way that it was him to blame, the question had shocked her. She told him firmly that night, she never blamed him, or any one except for Ron, it was his actions that had led to his own arrest, so no one was to blame. It was one of many nights where she listened to her husband cry himself to sleep, it was the one person he couldn't save and one of the most Important in his life, there was nothing that could be said to quell his grief.


	3. New start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next bit, sorry it took so long, been fishing a lot hee hee. Hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 3: New start.

***** ****** ******

As the door shut behind her, her hand quickly rose to cover her nose and mouth in both shock and disgust. She thought he looked bad, yet it was nothing compared to what he had begun to live in. It was horrid, absolutely atrocious and a complete slop. She honestly had no idea it had gotten this bad. Bravely she trekked forwards through the war zone that had somehow become Bill Weasley’ s home, as she tried to quickly follow him to his bedroom, unfortunately by the time she had almost reached him, he turned to glare at her as he then slammed shut his bedroom door and effectively locked her out.

“Bill….” She called to him through the door “ Bill open up, we need to talk, please.” Hermione said once more trying to get him to open it willingly, before she tried to undo the wards, which unfortunately, she wasn't able too. ‘Damn curse breaker.’ she thought to herself, as she sighed in frustration. He was acting like a child.

With that last thought she left him to wallow in his room as she then decided to make her way back out to the kitchen so she could get a pot of tea started. Her hopes faded even more as she walked into the kitchen and looked around at the sorry state it was in. With one more deep sigh as she squinted her eyes shut, fighting to not scream at the top of her lungs. And so with herself in a controlled rage, she squared her shoulders and then dove head first into the challenge of what was supposed to be Bill's home, and started cleaning. 

She started with the garbage, at the same time she placed and organized the dishes, then she washed and dried them before putting them away. She filled two garbage bags, did four loads of dishes, and now had every surface cleaned and a pot of tea started. Pleased with herself and now in a better mood, she set off to begin again in the living room, stopping only to make herself a tea and Bill one which she left outside his bedroom door after she once more tried to get him to open the door, before she went back to cleaning. 

Even though she couldn't fathom how someone could let their home come to such a disarray, she also felt some amount of potty for him. He had begun to build a life with her, they had been married, gotten a home established, and as far as she knew, they had even discussed children in the future, he had been fully committed. And she left, all because he received a few scars, scars in which she felt actually accentuated his good looks. Yet she knew, she knew all too well how someone you thought loved you could turn their back on you. And that's why she was here, instead of at home curled up on her couch under a blanket by the fire reading a nice book, no instead here she was, in the home of a broken man whom she knew needed her help, whether he wanted it or not.

Walking back into the what was supposed to be a living room, she took out her Ipod and set it to her workout Playlist, she then once more began the process of sorting through the garbage and his various things, such as books, paper work, old tomes on curses, and of course a lot of dirty laundry. As she worked she sang along to the song as she put the garbage in the bags, and the laundry into a wash pile, and setting everything else aside in another pile to be put away once she was done cleaning.

********* ************************* ********************** *************

‘Why is she here?’ He thought to himself as he slammed his bedroom door shut. He had absolutely no desire to speak to anyone, or to have anyone in his home. He just wanted to be alone, alone like he was now that she was gone ‘Why did she have to leave?’ He thought as he slumped back down onto his bed. A pained filled whine left him as he rolled onto his side. It hurt so much to have her leave him,to still catch the scent of her now fading perfume broke his heart, to no longer feel her cool and slender hands holding and touching him, it filled him with a deep anguish that tore at his very soul.

And yet as he lay here in the dark of his room, his chest filled with pain unlike any he'd ever experienced before, he could not for the life of himself come to answer the question, why did he let her in? Of all the people over the last month to come over to try to get him to let them in only to be turned away, did he finally let someone, and not just someone but Hermione of all people, why, why did he let her in? Honestly when he had opened the door and seen her, it had shooed him, she was the last person he would have expected to come to his home, and alone. Yet even after the initial shock wore off, he still could not find a reason to send her away. 

A knock at his bedroom door startled him, and he was quick to swear at the fact he was so distracted by her, he actually forgot about her. She was at his door asking him to open it up, she said they needed to talk, about what he didn't know, he had no idea what they would possibly need to discuss, but he did know he wasn't about to open the door, no she could show herself out. After a few minutes he heard her sigh and then made her way back downstairs and for a moment his heart sank, it didn't feel as good as he thought it would to think that she would give in so easily and leave, did he actually want her too? No, no he didn't want her to leave, she left and it nearly killed him, he didn't want that to happen again. Thankfully, after a few minutes he could hear the sounds of someone cleaning could be heard and helped to calm him down. She stayed, she actually stayed, and she wasn't bugging him, she was giving him space. 

‘Why is she here?’ He thought to himself once more as for the first time in almost two and a half months, he finally drifted off to sleep. Since she had left him, he hadn't been able to sleep too well, nor had he been taking proper care of himself, he lost some weight, and he was a bit more paler than usual. About an hour or so after he fell asleep he was startled awake by the knock at his bedroom door and her soft voice once more asking him to open up so they could talk. She then told him she made him a tea and left it outside the door before he heard her head downstairs once more. All was quiet for about the span of two minutes before he suddenly heard music coming from the location of his living room, muffled by the floor. She was obviously going to stay for a while, he mused as he stood up and made his way to his bedroom door, opened it and quickly snatched the tea before shutting it once again.

‘She made me tea!’ He thought to himself as he headed back to his bed and sat down on the edge, then took a deep sip from the mug, it was definitely nice to have a hot cuppa. It was then that he came to the conclusion she was only here because she cared, of all the people he knew, she was the most selfless person he knew, and one of the kindest, unless you crossed her then you had better prey she didn't hurt you. And so he sat there and quietly enjoyed his tea before he got up, grabbed some of the last of his clean clothing and then made his way to the bathroom, he suddenly felt like a nice hot shower was in order, and a shave.

*************** ***************************************** ***************

By the time she had managed to clean up the entire living room, the main bathroom and did all the laundry she could find, she had supper made. She made pork chops, mashed potatoes and she made a salad from some fresh greens she found out back in the garden, in all she was quite pleased with her work the food smelled and looked delectable and the place was now spotless, except for Bill's room obviously. At some point she'd even heard the shower in the bathroom going off before she got to making supper, which had her smiling since there had been an empty mug where she had placed it earlier when it had been full.

What was even more surprising was when she had turned to go see if he wanted to join her to eat, he was already there, at the doorway to the front of the cabin, and looking completely shocked. As he stood looking over all that she had done for him over the course of the last few hours, she herself stood there and looked him over now that he had obviously cleaned up nicely. He had shaved off what had to have been almost two full months of facial hair, his already long hair was now just passed his shoulders and had now been washed and combed, he also had changed from his grimy tattered house coat and unwashed undergarments and into a clean pair of pajama bottoms with a crisp white shirt. 

“Well, it's nice to see you up and about, hungry?” She asked him, successfully tearing him away from the cleanliness of his home

“What… Oh, yeah, famished actually” He replied with a charming smile as he walked over to join her at the table.

“Good because I made plenty, so eat please eat your fill.” She said with a bright smile, she was happy that he was finally interacting with someone, and not locking himself away anymore.

“Hermione….. I want to thank you, not just for cleaning up my home, but for just simply being here. It's helped, so thank you.” Bill said as after a few minutes of silence as they had begun to eat their dinner. His remark had her blushing, she hadn't done anything other than to simply help, but it was still nice to receive his thanks nonetheless.

“ Oh Bill, you don't have to thank me. I wanted to help, you need it, and if I can help you in any way well then I'm all for it.” She told him sincerely as she set down her fork and reached out to grasp his hand with her own. “You're not alone Bill, I have been there, and I will help you through this. You're an amazing man, and if she couldn't see that, then it's her loss, not yours.” She finished telling him with a soft yet beautiful smile, he could feel the sincerity in her words and it warmed his heart immensely and made him smile back in response. He was at a loss for words, he had no idea what to say, and so he squeezed her hand in quiet thanks before the both began to eat once more.

They spent the rest of their meal talking about various things that'd transpired over the last few years, such as her change in professions, and her want to write a book. As well as his desire to remodel the cabin and expand the garden, he also wanted to take a leave from his job and possibly find a hobby to keep himself busy. They talked about family, funny stories from when they were both in school at hogwarts, and about how excited Molly was when Harry purposed to Ginny and how lovely the wedding was. By the time they had finished eating and cleaning up afterwards, it was already dark and she needed to get home. With a warm hug initiated by her of course, she left him with the promise that she would return tomorrow and then with a wave she was gone, leaving him standing on his porch feeling better, but still depressed yet he was definitely looking forward to her next visit.


	4. it takes time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, next up its chapter 4. Got a bunch of rain out here so I'm a be able to just relax and get some writing done. Hope you all enjoying it so far, got more coming soon.

Chapter 4: It takes time

******************* ********************************** *************

The following week she'd spent almost every single day at his home, whether It was to just simply spend some time with him, or helping with something around the house, even if he didn't ask her to. It was a Saturday morning and this particular one she had woken up early and gone for a jog. She preferred to run in the mornings because the crispness of the chilled morning air helped to wake her up and energize herself. She would then get home and put on the kettle for a hot cuppa tea, while she took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. Today she had a plan, she was finally going to get Bill out of his house, well that's what she hoped would happen. She had already made the plans to have her brother and Ginny over for dinner, and so she had invited Bill last night, although he had no idea that Harry and his sister would also be there but if all went to plan, it wouldn't be a problem, hopefully. 

Once she made her tea she made her way over to the old mahogany desk in the corner of her living room, she had some paperwork to go over for her cafe. She had to look over the monthly finances as well as paying her employees, and she had to make sure all the bank statements were up to date. By the time she had finished it was almost lunch time, and she had downed at least three cups of tea. Humming to herself she washed her cup and then made her way out to her garden, grabbing a couple of vegetables for a quick lunch and also for the dinner tonight before she made her way back inside. It was definitely a beautiful day with barely any clouds In the sky, it was hot but there was still a cool breeze so it wasn't too hot, it was the perfect day to do some weeding after lunch.

She had some leftover grilled chicken and so she cut up some lettuce, some cherry tomatoes, cucumber and some cheese for a nice salad and paired It off with a fruit smoothie. It was filling yet light enough for such a hot day, her salad was eaten rather quickly yet she was savoring her smoothie and even took the rest of it outside with her while she went to work on weeding out her garden and flowerbeds. Before she headed out she went about the small home to open up a few windows, allowing a nice cross breeze to flow through, she then turned on her radio and headed out back to get started. 

As usual she started with her garden, it wasn't big yet it wasn't small either, but the rows allowed for some quick work in deweeding it. As she worked she sang along with the radio and only stopped to wipe the sweat from her brow before she carried on with her work. It took her about half an hour to work through the whole garden, she stopped to take a drink of her smoothie and then walked around to the back of the house to get started on the first of the flower beds. She would weed out the smaller flower beds completely, yet for the larger ones she only did the outside, pretty much what she could see. It was tiring work but it was still something she enjoyed doing, almost as much as reading a good book, it gave her time to think, to reflect, and she found It oddly relaxing.

It was almost four thirty by the time she'd finished deweeding the garden and all the flower beds, sore tired and yet still very much looking forward to the evening she quickly used a cleansing charm on herself to freshen up, before she grabbed up her stuff and headed back inside. She put away her gardening gloves before she headed into her kitchen where she placed her now empty cup, that held her smoothie, in the sink. She then began to prep everything for supper. She made quick work of peeling and cutting up the potatoes for the mash, and rinsing off and cutting up the green beans before putting them in a pot of water on the stove. She then took the four pork chops, keeping one separate, and was just about to season them when she heard her fireplace roar to life... someone was here.

***************** ************************************* *****************

Ginny had been excited all throughout the week after Hermione had stopped by to let her know that she'd gone over to Bill's. She had at first been in complete shock after learning how bad things had gotten, it had truly hurt her to hear that her brother had been hurting and she didn't do nearly enough to help, but she was extremely grateful for all that Hermione was doing for him now. Now the reason for all of her excitement was because Bill had agreed to come to Hermione tonight for supper, she was to surprise him and hopefully he didn't freak out and leave. It's why it was only going to be herself and Harry that were going to show up, Hermione suggested that the least amount of stimulation would be best, and would help ease him back into spending time and being comfortable around others.

A couple times throughout the week Harry had told her to refrain from trying to play matchmaker, that if anything was going to happen to just let it happen, it takes time and since Bill had just gone through a divorce, he wasn't ready. It annoyed her but she did also agree with what he had said. One thing she had begun to do in a way to help her brother out, was she had started to make him little care packages with desserts and other various things that she knew he liked. That's why a few days ago she went over to her mother's and got the recipe for Bill's favorite peach cobbler, and she had all she needed to make one this afternoon for when they went over, sort of like a peace offering. 

She got up with Harry this morning in order to make him a coffee before he went into the office to get some paperwork done. While he was taking a quick shower, she put on a house coat and went downstairs into the kitchen and put the kettle on for coffee and tea. By the time she sat his mug down he was already walking into the room, his hair still messy yet damp from his shower.

“Thanks Gin” He said as he placed a kiss onto her soft lips before he sat down, picked up his cup and nearly downed half in one go.

“Do you know what time you'll be home?” She asked as she then took a sip of her earl gray tea.

“Shouldn't be too long, probably around three.” He replied with a smile. “ Don't worry, I'll be back in time to not be late.” He told her as he grabbed her hand from across the table, putting a smile on her face, he knew her so well, and it was one of the reasons she loved him so much.

“Thanks you babe, and I know I shouldn't worry but I do.” She said as she squeezed his hand back and smiled at him.

“I know. Now I must be off, but I swear I'll be back around three.” He replied before he finished the rest of his coffee. He got up, put the cup into the sink and then kissed her deeply, his arms wrapping around her as he did so. Then he went to the front lobby and put on his coat and gave Ginny one last time before he left for work. By this time it was going on roughly ten in the morning, and so she went upstairs to go for a shower and then get dressed for the day.

She took her time in the shower, taking the time to use the hot water to relax her sore muscles. Both her body was along with the shape of and conditioner was vanilla scented, she found it both soothing and it wasn't overpowering. Once she finished showering she then got dressed, she put on a three quarter length pair of grey leggings, along with a yellow sleeveless top. She then used a hair tie to put her still damp hair up into a bun, and then headed on back downstairs to start cleaning before she got started on the cobbler.

Having left the dishes last night from their supper, that was the first thing she got started on. After that she cleaned the kitchen, making sure to wipe down everything. She tied off the garbage bag and took it out before she put in a fresh bag. With the kitchen done she moved on to the den, refilling the throw blanket, putting the cushions back in their proper spots, picked up any loose clothing and stray dishes, all before she swept the floors. By lunch she had already gotten two loads of laundry done and all of the downstairs was now clean, all she had left was upstairs in the bathroom and their bedroom. 

She refilled the kettle for another cup of tea and then made herself a sandwich and then sat down once she had made her tea. It didn't take her long to finish her lunch, and then after she washed her plate she made her way upstairs to get started on the rest of the house. It was one thirty by the time she finally got herself back downstairs and was able to get started on the peach cobbler. She got out all her ingredients and her mixing bowl and her baking dish, and then after she refilled her cup with more tea, she then got started on the dessert.

When Harry finally walked through the front door it was going on three thirty and the whole house was completely filled with the smell of freshly baked peach cobbler. He smiled fondly as he removed his coat, and then walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where she had just placed her freshly baked cobbler on the counter. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen for a moment just watching her as she busied herself with wiping down everything again.

“Smells amazing babe, I'm sure they'll love it.” Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her, she giggled and spun in his arms and kissed him.

“Why thank you, now how about we head up stairs for some fun and then head on over to Hermiones.” Ginny asked him as she smiled up at him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

“I'd say you read my mind” He replied and he tightened his hold on her and kissed her once more, and then he picked her up with her wrapping her legs around his waist to keep her up. 

**************** ************************************ *****************

Stepping out from the fireplace he quickly began to dust off his clothes, as he did so he couldn't help but feel nervous about having actually come. Before he had a chance to look around he could hear her quickly approaching footsteps, just before she came into the living room. As soon as she laid her eyes on him she was smiling at him and had already crossed the room to hug him quickly.

“ Bill. I'm so glad you came.” She said excitedly as she stepped back to look up at him.

“ Well, how could I not, you've done a lot for me Hermione.” He replied with a small smile of his own. He really did mean it, over the last week she had done so much for him, and couldn't help but try to find some way of showing his gratitude.

“Well you deserved it, would you like some tea?” She asked him as she began to lead him through to the kitchen.

“I'd love one.” He replied. “ How long have you lived here?” He asked her as he took a seat at the table.

“About two years, honestly I love it, it's peaceful and it's out of the way. I can just come home, cuddle under a blanket by the fire and read.” She told him as she set about making them both a tea.

“That does sound like you. Thank you.” He said as he grabbed the offered cup.

“Your welcome. Now how are you feeling? I know that this is a really big step today, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.” She asked him as she took a sip of her tea.

“ I'm nervous, but I'm alright. I needed this I know I did, I mean…. Hell, Hermione I locked myself away, how is that normal. No, I I know now that I was just making myself worse by what I did.” He told her as he played with his cup that was now half full.

“I know, you were in a bad place, I get it… You were already feeling vulnerable, especially after the attack. But that's why I'm helping…. Bill, you need love, support, not resentment and abandonment.” She told him, reaching over across the table to cover one of his hands with her own. She smiled softly at him once he had finally looked up at her, and once more he smiled back at her with a small but still very charming smile.

“Thank you, Hermione for absolutely everything.” He told her, before she stood up, walked around around the table and hugged him before she picked up his now empty cup.

“You're most welcome Bill. More tea?” She asked him as she walked back over to the tea pot.

“Yes please.” He replied. Once she had it set down in front of him she headed back over to the stove and turned on the element with the pot pot of potatoes, as well as the one for the green beans, it was while she was while she was spicing the meat, with what he notice was one for three and another for one set aside, which had him curious, that they heard the fireplace come to life once more signaling the arrival of someone. Thanks to his sensitive sense of smell from the lancythropy, almost immediately he could smell the fresh baked peach cobbler and the hint of vanilla that he had grown to recognize as his sister. Which could only mean…..

“Hello?” came his sisters grating as he heard the two set of footsteps coming towards the kitchen. He looked over at Hermione and saw the look of surprise on her face before she called back in greatting. 

“In the kitchen” She yelled back just before his sister and his brother in law walked into the room, the former holding a glass dish full of peach cobbler. This was definitely going to be an interesting night, especially since it had been almost two whole months now since he had spoken really, or spent time with his family least of anyone, minus Hermione for the past week. With his nerves back on haywire, he was actually hoping it didn't end horrible, but only time would tell.

TBC.....

****************** ******************************************** *******************


	5. dinner and a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't written in a while. I had to put my dog down, and my depression got really bad. But, I'm back and here's the next little bit, hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 5: dinner and a date.

*************** ******************************************** ****************

Hermione had been extremely pleased with how well Bill had handled the sudden appearance of his sister and Harry, she could tell for the last hour, especially while she cooked the meat, how nervous he'd become upon their arrival. And so she truly had to hand it to him, he had taken it in stride. He had managed a meek greeting, and had even stood up and hugged Ginny and shook hands with Harry. As it were, she was currently doing the dishes with Ginny, while Bill and Harry chatted in the living room.

“I must say, whatever you have been doing, keep it up.” Ginny said as she picked up another plate to dry.

“It's not like I put a spell on him or anything Gin, all I did was give him support along with space, and time. He needs to know he's not alone. That's all.” Hermione replied, shrugging her shoulders before continuing to was the last plate in her hand.

“You know that's not what I meant. I'm just saying I'm glad he's getting back to his old self.” Ginny said. 

“I know, it was heartbreaking to see him that way. But it's done, he's getting better, like I said he just needs time.” Hermione said as she placed the kettle on the stove, while Ginny set the mugs on the counter.

“So, has he been to the café yet?” Ginny asked her.

“No, not yet. I was planning on asking him before he went home, if he'd like to stop by this week sometime.” Hermione answered as she poured the water into the cups.

“Well, let me know what he says.” Ginny said with a smile as she grabbed two of the mugs and headed to the living room. Hermione laughed as she picked up hers and Bill's mugs before she followed. 

“Oh you know I will.” She told her before they walked over to the guys and handed them their tea.

“Here you are, love.” Ginny said as she handed Harry his tea. 

“Thank you babe.” He said.

“Thanks Hermione.” Bill said as he took a sip of his tea.

“Your welcome.” She replied as she sat down beside him on one of her love seats “ So, what were you guys talking about?” She asked before she took a sip as well.

“Ahhh, well, I was just telling Harry, that I am not going to be continuing on as a curse breaker.” Bill answered her as he leaned back into the sofa and at the same time adjusted himself so his leg was pressed up against hers, with her feet slightly tucked up under his thigh. 

“Wha…I mean, really, Bill are you sure? I mean that was your dream job.” Ginny asked as she sat up a little straighter and Harry got ready to hold her back if necessary.

“Yes, I'm sure about this Ginny.” Bill replied.

“ Well, I think it's a brilliant idea.” Hermione replied, getting smiles of pride and pure happiness from both her brother and Bill, as well as confusion from Ginny.

“He needs a change, a fresh start. He needs the chance to rediscover who he is and where he wants his life to go. Most of his start to manhood was with ‘her’, he needs to discover that there is more out there, that she wasn't it……..I get it.” Hermione said with a shrug before she stared down into her lap at the cup in her hands. After a moment of silence, she felt a slightly rough hand cup her chin and gently lift her head till she was looking into Bill's very vibrant blue eyes. ‘Had they always been this blue?’ She thought to herself as she stared back into their seemingly endless depths. She could swear she had never seen someone look at her before, the way he was now, with so much raw emotion, it took her breath away.

“Thank you…. You're the first person who truly seems to understand me. You really are amazing.”Bill said to her as he gently ran his thumb across her cheek.

“Your welcome.” She answered in a somewhat breathless voice, before a sudden cough seemed to remind the both of them that they weren't alone.

“Shall we get back to normal conversation?” Ginny said with a smirk.

“When are our conversations ever normal?” Harry asked with a laugh, which resulted in all four of them having a nice laugh. Minus that moment, the rest of the night carried on in the same lighthearted manner. By ten Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes and made sure to set plans to have supper again next Friday, before the flooed home, leaving Bill and Hermione alone once aging. 

“I really had a great time tonight, thank you again, for everything you've done for me.” Bill told her, he stood facing her in front of the fireplace. 

“I'd do it all over again if I had too, Bill. Besides, I enjoy the company immensely.” She told him as she blushed, he smirked cheekily before he tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, ran his hand down her cheek and cupped it in his large, warm hand, all the while he couldn't stop staring into her chocolate coloured eyes. Within seconds he managed to place one of the sweetest, and most tender of kisses upon her lips she'd ever received. 

“Bill…?” She whispered as she gripped his shirt in her hands.

“Yes?” He replied just as softly.

“Would you like to join me for lunch at my café, say Wednesday?” She asked him, her voice daring to not go louder in case he said no.

“I'd love to. And Hermione.” He answered her, smiling largely as she looked up at him. “It's a date.” He said rather smugly, which resulted in a fit of laughter from them both. He gave her one more peck to the lips before he bidder her a good night and then with a smile he was gone. Hermione found herself unable to stop thinking about Bill, or their date. She wore a smile to bed with her that night, and so did Bill.

************* ************************************************ **********************

Cold…. It was always cold here, and dark, wet. The air was stale and rank with the smell of decay. His once lean body now sat barely recognizable, as he sat rocking in a corner. It was where he sat since his arrival to this place, to never be able to see or feel the sun, to laugh, or to have happy thoughts drift him away while he rotted in this cell, oh no. Not here. This was where nightmares are born, where devil's exist and have access to you and your thoughts.

Everything here tasted like soil, and the water tastes like piss. The food they served was no better, chunks of stale, maggot filled bread with just a watered down broth with a few chunks of what might have been a potatoe once. He didn't know how long he had been here, in this very real version of hell, but there wasn't much he thought about anymore lately. He never spoke anymore, he used grunts as a former of communication. Hell, he wouldn't even remember his name if it wasn't for the men that question him at least once a month.

They come and drag him to the room of lights, all the bright, blinding lights. And then they proceed to ask him questions. Questions he's never answered, yet still, they come and they ask, and like always he remains quiet, and then they leave and then they beat him. No, the only thoughts that ran through his head, was the thoughts of what he'd do to the one who put him in here. The reason he now sat in a cell, in none other than Azkaban prison. Oh yes, that devious little bitch. She was the reason he was in here, her face was all that he could see when he closed his eyes, he vowed it to himself, that if he was to ever get out of this cell…. Ohh she'd pay, dearly, he'd make her feel every minute of agony he spent behind these walls. It was with these thoughts that for the first time since his arrival, he finally made a noise, he began to laugh, small and weezie at first, but it then progressed into a full on cackle. 

********************* ********************************************** *************************

Her week had started off busy. Monday had been hectic and she had to call in an extra hand just to deal with all the customers. She didn't mind though, she loved the work and so it made the long hours worth it, she didn't stop smiling the whole day. I mean how could she not, when at noon a courier delivered a bouquet of flowers to her work along with a card from Bill, it had read ‘ I couldn't stop thinking about you,’ it resulted in a deep red blush and a permanent smile for the rest of the day. Tuesday was less hectic, she only had to go into the café in the afternoon, so she had gone over to see Ginny. She helped her decide on a few ideas for the nursery, as well as letting her know about the flowers and her date with Bill for the following day. 

Ginny had been over the hills with joy when Hermione told her about the kiss, and at one point had to even remind herself to not go off on her with talk about getting together and marriage, it was too soon, besides she didn't want to jinx it. No, what she did do was make a full pot of tea, and told her spill and not leave out any details. By one, Hermione said her goodbye to Ginny before she left for the café, they shared a hug and made lunch plans for Thursday all before she apperated to work.

For the rest of the afternoon she wore a smile as she greeted customers and enjoyed the nice environment of her café. It was warm and inviting, which she felt was the perfect atmosphere and It honestly was. Her café was a total hit with the locals and travelers alike. It was a great place to come and relax or to simply get a nice cuppa to ward off the cold. It was definitely one of her most brilliant ideas, one she knew was a right one. It was also the same way she felt about Bill, it just felt right, like it was meant to happen. Sure it made her nervous and Anda bit scared, but that's about so where some of the excitement came from. It was new, and something she normally didn't deal with, but she also enjoyed spending time with him, and she knew she didn't want that to stop. So she was very much inclined to see where things went, she owed it to herself.

That night she had dreamt of him, and she had found herself drenched in sweat and in much need of a cold shower upon her awakening that morning. She took a moment to both gather her thoughts about her dream and to also take a moment to get her wits about her. She then got up, gathered up her clothing for the day and went to have a cold shower. Once she was dry and dressed, she went and made a cuppa before she headed off to do her morning work at the café. 

She unlocked the door as she greeted her baker and one of her cashiers, and then headed right for her office. By nine thirty she had all the inviter done, had the order for stock, and the banking done. She then donned an apron and then stepped out front to help out till Bill arrived. It had begun to pick up in business around lunch, surprisingly a bunch of suits, as she liked to call them, came in after a business meeting,so it had filled up a bit. As she finished handing them the last of their order, the bell above her door chimed, and as she looked over to greet the next customer, her eyes locked onto his dazzling blue eyes.

“Hi, how can I help you?” Heather asked, a sweet smile plastered onto her face.

“Bill.” Hermione exclaimed excitedly once she got over her initial shock.

“Sorry, I'm actually here to see Hermione.” Bill told Heather, who nodded and moved to serve a little old man who needed a refill.

“Hey, I'm so glad you made it.” Hermione said as she smiled at him.

“I couldn't say no to spending time with such a beautiful woman.” Bill said, smiling at the cute water her blush traveled from her cheeks to her neck.

“Really, Bill.” She said softly with a small giggle, she ducked her head, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, before she glanced up at him from beneath her lashes.

“Shall we go grab a table?” She said, suddenly nervous. 

“I'd say that sounds like a good idea.” Bill replied with a smile, as he waited for her to come around the counter before he followed her to one of the nice, cosy window seats. It was booth styled, placed in between the fireplace and one of the bay windows. It was private but still able to view the rest of the café. They sat down and placed their order, the chatted about the events of the week so far, the night they had supper, about the upcoming supper at the burrow this Sunday and everything in between. She told him about how she came to own her own café, about her views on life, children which they both found out they each only want two, he told her about the position they offered him at the bank, and on how he wanted to become more involved with his family again.

They were enjoying themselves to the point that when the café was ready to close they had still been chatting. Her laughter echoed through the night as he laughed with her, the moon high above them as they walked to the apperation point. She felt saddened by the thought of having to say goodnight to him, but she also knew that he'd come to her when he was ready, she couldn't rush it, that'd just be disastrous for them both. And so, as they reached the small park, she was quite surprised to find herself being pulled into his arms.

“I had an absolutely amazing time today, with you.” Bill said as he looked down at her.

“So did I, I don't want it to end.” She answered him with a smile.

“I know, neither do I, but it's too soon.” He told her as he gently rested his forehead on hers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, all the while they never broke eye contact.

“I know. Bill, I….. I really like you.” Hermione replied, nervously she chewed her lip as she watched his reaction. His eyes widened slightly, before they filled with emotions. She had no time to react as he suddenly shot forwards and kissed her passionately. It was rough, it was hot, and in her opinion it was over way too quickly, but it was still one of the most intense kisses of her life.

“Good, because I really like you too.” Bill replied, slightly out of breath a few moments later. “But, it is getting late, so I will bid you, my temptress, a good night and I'll see you Friday, if not sooner.” Bill said to her.

“mmmhk, goodnight Bill. And yes, you will.” Hermione replied before she kissed him once more ,before she appeared home. He stood there for a moment longer, wondering how he could have ever gotten so lucky, he then apperated home to shell cottage.


	6. The burrow,  the bank and a Bill.

Chapter 6: The burrow, the bank and a Bill.

********************* ************************************************************ ******************

Thursday morning saw both the rise of the sun and also the rise of one Bill Weasley, as he got himself ready for his meeting at Gringotts. For quite awhile he'd been stewing on the idea of taking a more secure and stable position at the bank, that way he wasn't constantly risking his life, and could also spend more time with his family. So it could only have been a sign, when four days ago he received a letter from the bank with a very tempting offer, more perfect than what he could have ever asked for.

It wasn't close to the excitement of curse breaking, but it still needed a keen sense of caution, for all the research and information gathered for his missions, came from the hands of the people working at Gringotts, the very same department that was offering him a very generous starting position and salary, oh yes, it would still be a very exciting job for him. He chose for the day a pair of black slacks, a white button shirt and his off black robes on top, he also put his hair into a low ponytail at the base of his neck, keeping in his long hair out of his face. With just a touch of colonel he was ready, with a final look over in the mirror, he then proceeded downstairs for a cup of coffee and a quick bite before he flooed to diagon alley.

******** ********** ********** ********* ************ ********

He stood for a moment in the brisk morning air as a few people making their way to work and doing various early morning shopping, passed him in the mostly empty streets of diagon alley. He then started forwards, making his way down the street to the large, white building, gleaming and standing as a beacon in the early morning rays. As he walked, he took the time to look at the various shops that lined the streets, some still closed due to the early hour, while others were already beginning to open shop for the day's flood of customers. What did surprise him was as he passed by ollivanders wand shop, which was now run by his niece, he heard someone shout his name.

“Oi, Bill!” He stopped and pivoted and was shocked and happy to see his brother George. He walked a few feet to meet him and they shared a quick hug once they had reached each other. 

“Hey George, how are you?”Bill asked him after he took a step back.

“About as good as one can get. Yet, I'm the one who should be asking if you're alright?” George answered, his face for once set in a firm and serious expression as he voiced his concern. 

“We didn't hear anything for two months, just to find out that she'd left you, by a piece of mail! Jesus, you know I would have been there for you, and Fred, he'll even Charlie would've come to see yah.” He said, his voice having risen at some point, and his eyes glistening with unshed tears. His guilt grew, but yet he knew it was meant to be, Hermione was the one meant to help him.

“Look….” Bill sighed “ I know I should have told the family right away, but I was a wreck… I was lost, confused and angry, mostly at myself for not being able to make her happy, but also because of the attack.” Bill said, taking a moment to look at his brother, before continuing. 

“But at the same time, I'm not sorry.” At this George instantly looked confused, but before he could say anything, Bill continued talking. 

“if I had gone to the family, or had one of you there, I never would have gotten to know Hermione so well, and I can honestly say, it's been amazing getting to spend time with her.” By the time Bill had finished he noted that his brother wore a very large grin, and looked to be planning something, he could almost see the wheels turning in his head, it made him nervous. 

“Ahhh, so you're the one Hermione has been gushing about. Well, dear brother of mine, I hate to run but I have to get back to the shop. I'll see you Sunday, for supper.” George said, well half yelled as he had quickly turned and headed off back to the shop, he was totally up to something Bill surmised, since his brother was practically running to get there. Oh boy, Sunday at the Burrow was definitely going to be interesting, that was for sure.

********** ******************* ********************* ********************** *********

With only inventory and paper work to do, the rest of Hermione’s day was free for her to meet up with and have their once a month luncheon, with Ginny, Luna Lovegood and surprisingly Astoria Greengrass now Malfoy, Draco’s wife. The four of them had formed a deep friendship after the war, astonishingly it was Astoria who paid for the lawyer who had represented Hermione during the trial at the ministry. They were sisters of magic, as Luna liked to say, and they all had to agree with her on that one.

Today she had her hair in a simple braid, she wore a cute wool, red and black, plad jumper, along with thick black stockings and simple black boots. She also had with her, currently hanging over the back of her chair, a very elegant black fitted coat. As she finished up the last of her work, she hummed along to the radio, playing low in the office. She couldn't wait to catch up with her friends, and she was looking forward to seeing Bill tomorrow. She was happy, and she knew that finally her life was starting to come together, after a lot of heart aches, and a lot of hurdles, she stayed strong and pushed forwards and now her she was, a successful business woman, she owned a lovely piece of land, and she was just now getting to know a brilliant man, oh yes, she had a lot to be happy and proud about.

With a large smile, she signed the last document and put them away. She stood up, donned her petticoat and then went to say goodbye to her employees before she left the café, quickly making her way to the apperation point and to her luncheon. The four of them had agreed to just meet at the manor for lunch since it was a beautiful day and so they were to have lunch out in the gardens. After the war, almost immediately upon arriving back to their Wiltshire home, the Malfoy’s had it gutted and completely renovated. Gone was all the dark magic and artifacts, books, and trinkets. All dark spells were broken by the Gringotts curse breakers, and now in its prime once more, the manor stood tall, like one of its many fine peacocks. It was redone with a vibrant soft white exterior, with white marble for the floors, the walls were mostly a warm cream color, and the various bedrooms were done in light browns, yellows, blues, and of course the furniture matched the decor. Soft white pine, or white cedar or even white spruce. It was breathtaking, and made for all of her old fears of the place to vanish. It had helped her greatly to overcome her nightmares after the war, when she had first come back to visit, as a guest and not a prisoner. 

And so with a smile as she looked up at the large house, she walked up the stairs to the large doors, and used one of the lion head door knockers to knock. She didn't have to wait long before the door opened up and she was greeted by the smirking face of her once tormentor, turned friend, Draco Malfoy. 

“Granger, good to see you still have impeccable timing.” He said teasingly. 

“Good to see you too Draco, and it's Potter, remember.” She remarked cheekily as she stepped through the door and into the foyer, as he shut the door behind her.

“Yeah, I know, it just seems too weird to call you Potter. How's your café doing?” Draco said, before he began to lead her to the gardens.

“Very well I must say. Altho when you get the chance, let your father know that I have something I wish to discuss with him. Your family still runs the apothecary, yes?” Hermione replied and then asked, as they reached the large glass french doors that lead out to the vast gardens.

“Sure, father and mother should be getting back from Italy next week, I'll be sure to let him know, and of course, until uncle Severus wakes up it's under our care.” Draco said as he opened up the door and allowed her to go first, his manners always shined through, no matter how cocky he could be.

“Thank you, and excellent, I appreciate it.” She told him with a large smile.

“May I inquire as to what you wish to talk to father about?” Draco asked, his curiosity had been peeked and he couldn't help but to ask.

“Well, it's not definite, and I haven't been able to test it, for obvious reasons…. But in theory and on paper, it all works….” She paused and actually seemed to be nervous to say what she was going to, but she took a breath and then continued. “I might have come up with a potion, thanks to Severus’s own personal potion journals, that could heal him, and possibly wake him up.” Hermione said, and almost immediately had stopped Draco in his tracks. She turned to look back at him, and a very shocked and stunned Draco was staring at her.

“Draco?” She asked after a minute of silence passed by.

“Are you serious?” He asked her quietly, almost like he was afraid that if he voiced his question it could destroy all hope. All she could do at first was nod, it wasn't like him to show so much emotion, usually he was very guarded, or he hid his true feelings behind a mask of smugness. His response was in the form of a small, but tight and meaningful hug, which she returned. He then led her to the spot where the girls were already seated and waiting. Their last minute in each other's company was spent in silence.

*********** ************ ************ ************* ************ **********

By the time Bill had finished up his meeting he was now both a researcher and extremely tired. He'd spent the last few hours coped up in a room with a gob, in, signing paper after paper, and getting the details about his new potion explained in full to him. In other words his last few hours were rather boring and tiring at the same time. He was thankful it was over with, and was now a full time researcher at Gringotts. With a tired sigh, he headed to get some supplies, a couple of new books, and supper before he made his way home.

As he was once again walking down the street of diagon alley, he was once more greater to someone calling out his name. He stopped walking as he heard his name being called once a gun, just this time louder and he looked around, until he found the source. Harry potter, his brother- in-law who just happened to be walking towards him and waving his arm to get himself noticed In the crowd. 

“Bill, hey.” Harry said as he finally made his way to him.

“Heya Harry, shouldn't you be at the ministry at work?” Bill asked as they slowly walked down the street. 

“Got surveillance, so actually it's perfect cover for me to be out ‘shopping’ if you catch my drift.” Harry replied as he looked around him, obviously keeping his unaware target in his sights.

“Ah well then, how about we grab some lunch, I'm feeling a bit peckish?” Bill said with a grin. Harry barked out a laugh, and so the pair made their way to a cafe, that just so happened to be where Harry's target currently sat, drinking a cup of tea.

“So, how'd the interview go?” Harry asked after they sat down and placed their order. Bill lifted an eyebrow in question, before he answered.

“It went well, I got the job… but I am surprised, I didn't tell anyone about it?” Bill replied just as the waitress brought over their tea for Bill and coffee for Harry. Once more Harry smiled before he replied. 

“Honestly Bill, I'm head of the aurors, of course I knew about the job offer. I recommend you.” Harry said with a massive smile before he took a gracious sip of his coffee.

“Ahh, yes, we'll thank you, I'm glad you did.” Bill said with a smile of his own and lifting his tea cup in mock salute. 

“How's life with my sister?” Bill asked as finally their lunch arrived. He'd order a portion of shepherds pie, while Harry had gone with fish and chips.

“Good, really good. Especially since she found out she was pregnant, man, she is just glowing. I can't tell you how excited I am to be a father.” Harry said with a large smile, his happiness seeming to seep into him and causing Bill to smile as well.

“I can see it. Don't worry Harry, you're going to be an amazing father, plus you have my mother to help and baby sit whenever you need her too.” Bill said as he took a bit of his food.

“Thank you. I just want my child and future children to have a good childhood, like I wasn't able to, you know.” Harry said, pausing to take a drink of his coffee. “ I just want them to know that they are loved and wanted.” He finished saying before he cut a piece of his fish and took a bite.

“Isn't that what any parent wants for their child?” Bill asked.

“Isn't guess so, isn't it. We just want what's best for them. And for them to be happy.” Harry responded with a smile, as he took another bite of fish, with a few fries. Bill nodded in agreement as he also took another bite of his lunch.

“Any new on his condition?” Bill asked as he picked up his cup and took a sip of his tea. At this Harry shook his head before he lowered the bite of fries he was about to eat.

“No… Nothing yet. They have him stable in a magically induced coma. Till they can figure out a way to counteract the poison and reverse what damage has been done.” Harry said softly, trying to be discreet and also because It was a sensitive subject to talk about.

He and Hermione were now the benefactors over Severus Snape’s health and care at St. Mongos. Hermione had also been using Snape’s own personal work to help her find a way to help him heal and recover. It was the least they could do after they found out the truth about him. The fact that he'd been protecting them all these years, and the unwavering love he had held for his mother, it had shown him that he could never be too quick to judge people. It had filled him with admiration and pride to know that someone like Snape, had been on his side.

“Well, I'm sure if anyone can find a solution it's Hermione.” Bill said with a smile.

“Actually, she's pretty darn close. She has a few notes that she needs Draco’s dad's help with, but other than that, I say by next month she will be brewing.” Harry told him with a large, very proud smile on his face, obviously pleased with the work his sister had been doing and was soon to complete. 

“What...Really, well I'll be. Now that is impressive, I knew she was smart… but even Snape himself will have to give her credit on this one.” Bill said, actually quite impressed by the feat that she had once more done, and proved how intelligent she truly was.

“I know, all the healers have told her that it was impossible, that she would never be able to get him up and talking again. Yet, once again, here she is, proving the impossible, possible.” Harry replied as the both shared a laugh at the irony of how true that statement was. And so the pair continued on talking as they finished up with their lunches, before they shared a brotherly hug and parted ways, with proclamations of seeing each other on Sunday. 

************* **************** ******************* ******************

Sunday seemed to come a lot faster than either of them had expected. The rest of the week seemed to go by In a blink of an eye, Friday had been a quiet day, with Bill and Hermione getting together for a nice supper and then a very relaxing evening talking till they both had grown tired. They had literally sat up talking about their work, books they had read or hadn't read, about simple things like what they want out of life and where they could see themselves in the future. They spent hours talking, enjoying each other's company, until she was literally falling asleep. 

Saturday, was a rather quiet day for Hermione, she'd opted to say home and just relax with a good book, but an hour before noon, a rather elegant harpy eagle flew in through the window carrying a parcel for her, she got up and grabbed a few treats from the bowl to exchange for the parcel, and then untied it from its leg. Once it was free of its burden and had its treats, it once more took flight out of her window.

She looked down at the package, she recognized the perfect writing scrawled onto the package and the wax seal that adorned the letter it bore with it. Lucious Malfoy had sent her a letter and a package, this intrigued her, and so she picked it up and went back to her comfy chair. Firstly after she sat back down, she opened up the letter, and started to read.

“Dear miss Potter, 

My son has informed me that you have need of my assistance, with the help of curing Severus. Included with this letter, I am sending you a little gift, of sorts. It should aid you with your little project until my return home next week.

As such, I should warn you that yes, these books come from the rather darker side of my collection of private books, yet they will be of most impotence to you. Severus was always very cryptic, yet very predictable if you knew where to look. I must amend to you my sincerest gratitude towards what you are doing for my friend, if anyone can figure out how to help him, I'm positive it'll be you.

You will find the most important of chapters to be already marked out for you, also inside the cover of the first book, you will find a list of certain ingredients. As well as a note granting the assistant at the apothecary that I co-own, to give you to use in the creation of the potion. Trust me, no u will thank me for it later. As such, miss potter, I do hope you find these items to be helpful to your endeavor, and I do expect to see you at the manor say, 2 o'clock next Wednesday. 

Lord Lucious Malfoy

And so after reading his letter, with a big smile at the prospect of touching rare books, Hermione tore open the package and glanced at the four, very old, leather bound books. She practically squealed in excitement, she alway loved having new books to read, new bits of knowledge that she could absorb and utilize. And so as it turned out for her, Saturday was spent wrapped up in a cozy blanket with a cuppa and her new books.

As such it was no surprise, that it seemed the rest of the week had come and gone, and now here was Sunday rearing Its ugly head. Yet she was definitely looking forward to seeing Bill this afternoon, and having the chance to forgo cooking tonight. Molly always made delicious food, and she took all the chances she could to eat it and have a night off from making it herself. And she loved to have the chance to see her family, especially since they all had busy lives, it was nice to get time to catch up with them all.

After she got up and showered she got dressed for the day. She chose a simple sundress that was a soft pastel blue, with a white cardigan, and white flats. She charmed some extra curls to her hair, so it fell in soft ringlets, and tied it back with a blue ribbon to match her dress. She then made her way to her kitchen and made herself a cup of tea before she got some reading glasses in before she made her way over to the burrow. 

************ ************** ************* ************** **********

It was roughly four by the time she apperated into the Weasley’s garden. She brought with her a pecan pie, Molly had asked her to make it since she tried it once and so ply fell in love with it. She walked up to the door and was about to knock, when it was suddenly opened up to reveal the smiling face of none other than George Weasley. 

“Finally, it's about time you got here.” He jested as he made room for her to pass by and enter the kitchen. 

“Hello to you too, George.” She greeted back as she walked over to the counter and set down the pie, just as Molly walked into the kitchen to see who had arrived. 

“Oh, Hermione dear, so good to see you. How are you, are you eating enough?” The older woman asked as she pulled her Into a motherly hug, to which she eagerly returned.

“It's good to see you too. And yes, I am eating enough.” Hermione replied as she stepped back.

“Good, good. Now you go on in and say hi to everyone, supper is just about done dear.” Molly said with a warm smile to which she nodded and made her way into the living room where the rest of the family was seated about and talking amongst one another. Harry, Bill, and Charlie were sitting off in one corner obviously having an interesting conversation, while Arthur, Ginny and now George and Percy were off seated in front of the fireplace. And so, with a smile towards Bill, who noticed her almost immediately, she made her way over to him, her brother and Charlie. 

“Hey, just get here?” Harry greeted her as he leaned over to hug her as she sat down beside him on the sofa.

“Yes, I almost couldn't put my book down.” she told him as she sat back. The others laughed, knowing she was being completely honest.   
“Well, glad you decided to put down the book for us.” Bill said cheekily, which caused her blush and the others to once again laugh.

“I don't spend all my time reading, you know.” Hermione scolded them, yet the smile on her face gave away her obvious amusement. 

“We know. Now onto a different topic.” Charlie replied with a laugh. And so they all sat and talked amongst themselves until supper was ready. As they ate, Bill announced his new position at the bank, Hermione finally revealed to them all how close she was to curing Snape. George finally announced to them that he finally asked Angela to marry him, to which Molly cheered excitedly and huge him as she cried tears of joy. And Percy announced the gender of his and his wife's baby. They were having a girl. It was a night filled with cheers, tears, and plenty of love and laughter as the large family celebrated just that, being a family, sitting around and eating, laughing and just having a good time.

It was definitely a nice way to bring in the end of a week and the start of a new one. They had come a long ways since the war, and yet in so many ways, it was barley a blink in time. They still had a lot more her does to face, and challenges to over come, but it was nothing compared to having to defeat a dark lord. 

*************** ********************** ************* ************


End file.
